brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Max Butcher
Max Butcher is a British brickfilmer.YouTube channel He is best known for the ''Mr Socially Impaired'' series and the second place BRAWL 2013 entry A Proletarian Outlook.Bricks in Motion profile He is the person with the largest number of THAC entries, at 11 (Arend Hintze and Zach Macias both have 10). In addition, his 11 entries were done in a row, from THAC 4 to THAC XIV. Filmography | 2007 || Tom vs. Max: A Gift for Tom || Twenty-Four Hour Animation Contest 4 entry |- | 2008 || LEGO Doctor Who: Series 1.1: The Creator of Dreams || |- | 2008 || LEGO Doctor Who: Series 1.2: The Land of Fiction || |- | 2008 || LEGO Doctor Who: Series 1.3: The Daleks || |- | 2008 || LEGO Doctor Who: Series 1.4: Attack of the Daleks || |- | 2008 || Revenge of Empress Tang || |- | 2008 || Unknown || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 5B entry |- | 2008 || Gunpoint Negotiations ||Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest entry |- | 2009 || Mr Socially Impaired IN 'Star Moms' || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 6 entry |- | 2009 || Welcome to Brickfilms ||2D-BAC entry |- | 2009 || Mr Socially Impaired -IN- 'Pirate of the...?' || |- | 2009 || Mr Socially Impaired -IN-'Get Impaired' || |- | 2009 || Pirate's Pirate Pirate Army (of Pirates)||Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2009 entry |- | 2010 || Mr Socially Impaired IN 'The End of Expectation' || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 7 entry |- | 2010 || Doctor Who Series 5 IN 6.46 MINS || |- | 2010 || Nightmare || |- | 2010 || SILENCE || Septemberfest 2010 entry |- | 2010 || How Mr Socially Impaired Failed to Steal Christmas ||Twenty-Four Hour Animation Contest 8 entry |- | 2011 || Tales of Easter: Strange Tribute ||EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2011 entry |- | 2011 || The Death of Osama Bin Laden || |- | 2011 || The Scream || Festival of Souls 2 Best Overall winner |- | 2011 || AL AZAR DE LO!! || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 entry |- | 2012 || Anonymous|| |- | 2012 || LEGO The Dark Knight Rises|| |- | 2012 || Mr Socially Impaired: THE INTERACTIVE GAME || |- | 2012 || Lord of the MacGuffin ||Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2012 entry |- | 2012 || LEGO World of Warcraft || |- | 2012 || Pretention-Off ||Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X entry |- | 2013 || The Superhero 2 || |- | 2013 || LEGO Harry Potter 8 (Harry Potter And The Empty UCAS Form) || |- | 2013 || TIMEWAR || |- | 2013 || Star Wars Episode VII IN LEGO || |- | 2013 || A Proletarian Outlook || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2013 second place winner |- | 2013 || WATSON MUST DIE || |- | 2013 || LEGO Zombie Apocalypse || |- | 2013 || "Never Fear, Fair Maiden; I Shall Save You!" ||Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 11 entry |- | 2014 || The Hobbit: Behind The Scenes || |- | 2014 || LEGO Deus Ex || |- | 2014 || The Easter Bunny || EASTER Brickfilm Contest 2014 entry |- | 2014 || That Guy: The Internet's Greatest Superhero! || |- | 2014 || Lord Of The Thing - Part 1 || |- | 2014 || Genghis Khan Likes Men ||Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2014 entry |- | 2014 || Lord Of The Thing - Part 2 || |- | 2014 || Lord Of The Thing - Part 3 || |- | 2015 || Lord of the Thing - Part 4 || |- | 2015 || 'N' ||Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII entry |- | 2015 || Lord of the Thing - Part 5 || |- | 2015 || Lord of the Thing - Part 6 || |- | 2016 || 'spider' ||Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIII entry |- | 2017 || BUILD ||Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV entry |- References Category:British brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers by username Category:Inactive brickfilmers